


It’s Not About Deserve

by Urnotmyrealmom



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urnotmyrealmom/pseuds/Urnotmyrealmom
Summary: King Crow gets a visit from a little bird.





	1. Chapter 1

Tormund gave Jon a stiff pat on the shoulder when they arrived back at Jon’s hut after their hunt. “You deserve everything, baby crow.”

Jon’s head cocked automatically at the out of place statement. That was before he heard it, the beautiful distinct singing coming from inside. Tormund made no reply and walked off leaving Jon to enter alone.

“The ones she had lost and the ones she had found , and the ones who loved her the most.” Sansa’s voice resolved quietly as she stroked Ghost’s head in her lap. “He’s healed well,” she mused.

Jon almost took a physical step backward. There she was, right in front of him, deeply North, as if she had always been there. His heart was too full of both fear and joy, to fully form words. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

Her jaw set, “I’ve come to take you home.”

He sighed heavily, “Sansa—I,”

“No,” she interrupted, “You’ll listen to me. You are not a traitor, you are not a prisoner, you are my family, and I’ve come to bring you home. Bran has pardoned you and I have pardoned you. It’s time to return.”

She was so beautiful, even in her anger. How could he make her see there was nothing she could do to redeem him? “I can’t, Sansa. I don’t deserve to be your family. I don’t deserve any of it.”

Tears welled up in those Tully blue eyes, flowing like the waters of the Blue Fork. “I don’t care, I don’t care what you deserve. I love you and I want you to come home. Please, Jon. Come home.”

He took her in his arms as she wept. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I’ll come back with you, just please don’t cry.”

Sansa sniffled, “I just don’t want to be alone anymore. I want you by my side, but I won’t force you.”

Jon kissed her forehead, “You’re Queen in the North, but I doubt you could make me do anything. I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

“Then marry me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jon’s mouth gaped wide--every time he went to form words, they got stuck on his tongue. After several agonizing moments, he cleared his throat, “Marry you? Surely you don’t mean--”

“You know very well what I’m saying. We belong together. We took back the North together. Come home, marry me, sit by my side with your people, in your home.”

“But you’re queen in the north now, Sansa. You don’t need me.”

Sansa growled impatiently, “It’s not about what I need, Jon Stark, it’s about what I want. It’s about what I hope you want too.”

He couldn’t keep the smiling that was forming on his lips from spreading across his whole face. He knew he should be more adamant, he knew he should have been fighting her, but he couldn’t help it. This was the person he sacrificed his freedom for, this is the person who made his life worth living. And she wanted him, as much as he wanted her, by some move of the gods.

He said nothing in reply, only held her tightly, nodding his head in assent. A few more moments passed before a gruff voice sounded off from outside the tent. “Did he say yes?! Don’t make me beat some sense into you, little crow.”

Jon rolled his eyes and looked at Sansa suspiciously, “You brought Tormund into this?”

She chuckled, “I only wanted his help to arrange this meeting. He did tell me that if I successfully stole you from here, that would mean we’re automatically married, and that he was more than willing to hit you over the head to aid in the process.”

“And I stand by it, Queen Crow!” Tormund pushed his way through the door, and wrapped his arms around them both, “Now go back south, both of you. We’re well settled here.”

Jon sighed, looking to Ghost for sympathy, but it seemed that Ghost had already left the tent. “All right, let’s head home.”

Tormund let the both of them go and took a swig from his drinking horn before it appeared he had a sudden realization, “Wait, is the big woman still there?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one I’ve posted on here! Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
